


The Concubine

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When Weiss was captured by the White Fang and her father denied her ransom, she expected death. Brought before Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang, Weiss is offered an altogether more... interesting proposition.Commissioned Work for Compa16.





	The Concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compa16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compa16/gifts).



> This work was commissioned by Compa16

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sienna Khan watched as the prisoner was dragged into the room before her. The white hair and pale blue eyes were recognition enough, if the white dress and emblem of the hated SDC wasn’t. Weiss Schnee, daughter and heiress of Jacques Schnee, the one true enemy, was brought before her.

The girl was small and young, seventeen years of age and short for it. Pretty enough, in a frail and regal kind of way.

Her expression did not match that.

The girl, despite being dragged in by two White Fang members in full regalia, wore a defiant, almost dignified, expression. Her eyes locked onto Sienna’s immediately and, sensing she was the leader here, never once left her. Curious, Sienna adjusted her position, bringing one foot up to rest over her knee as she leaned forward and studied the girl.

The guards pushed her to the floor, and she made to stand. Again, they pushed, forcing her onto one knee, but yet again the girl refused it, forcing up against the hands that threatened her and meeting Sienna’s eyes with defiant ones.

“Leave her,” Sienna declared. “Let her stand.”

Nodding obediently, the two men backed away, stepping so that they were on either side of the entranceway, preventing any attempt to escape. Not that the girl made any. She stood calmly, almost as though her hands were not tied behind her back at all. Apart from a few scuff marks and a small bruise on her knee, from her capture, she was unharmed. Good. Those had been her orders.

“Weiss Schnee,” Sienna said slowly, watching the girl for any reaction. She had left her mask off, allowing the girl to see her for who she truly was. “Daughter of Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Corporation and the one responsible for so much of our people’s suffering.” Sienna smiled. “Is that right?”

Holding her head high, the girl said, “Yes.”

“We have contacted your father and made our demands clear, not for money or dust, but concessions. Changes to business practices and an admission of the wrongdoing he has imparted onto our people.” Sienna leaned forward, resting her cheek atop one hand. “Nothing too difficult for a man in such a position to achieve.”

Weiss held her ground.

“Do you know what his response was…?”

For once, emotion passed through the girl’s eyes. 

Though not, Sienna had to admit, the fear she had expected.

“He rejected it.”

Surprised, Sienna leaned back. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“Should I be? This is my father we’re talking about.” Weiss laughed bitterly. “He probably told you to go ahead and kill me. In fact, he’s probably hoping you will.”

“He _did_ invite us to kill you,” Sienna admitted. The girl deserved the truth.

Weiss laughed. “I knew it. Alive, I’m just one more heir to juggle and he _has_ a spare. Dead, I serve a purpose. It would be a coup for him. Proof of all the things he says about the faunus. The White Fang would be monstrous for kidnapping and executing a child, while he gets to play the sympathy card as the bereaved and loving parent.” The girl looked down to the ground, hatred rolling off her. “I know how my father works, so you can jump straight ahead to killing me.”

Sienna had to admit, she was impressed.

She’d expected fear, grovelling, even bargaining or anger – the usual stages of grief. She had prepared herself for a conversation she did not truly relish, with an individual that all knowledge had stated was spoilt and arrogant.

Instead, she found herself both amused and a little pleased with the girl before her. She had fire. In a different world, she might have been one of Sienna’s most respected leaders. The world had too few people prepared to look death in the eye.

It helped that she clearly hated her father just as much as the faunus did. Somehow, it pleased Sienna to know that even the man’s children despised him.

But… that presented a dilemma.

It was as the girl had said with regards to her father’s schemes. Sienna was not so reckless as to not know the consequences of their actions. It was supposed to be a simple kidnapping and ransom. Members of the SDC had been killed before, but always those directly responsible for their actions, not a child. While she might have been at age legally, that did not help much here. If Weiss Schnee perished, she would be seen as a child casualty.

Exactly what Jacques wanted.

Sienna might have suspected that the girl knew and was banking on this, but she looked more resigned and frustrated than hopeful. She was angry, and with good reason, considering her father’s abandonment. Even had Weiss Schnee once loved him, knowing he had left her to die for his purposes would have crushed that.

“I find myself in a quandary,” Sienna said, startling the girl. “You know full well why I hesitate to kill you, and yet we cannot let you go either, for the White Fang will be seen as weak and unprepared to follow up on its threats. We _need_ to be seen to be dangerous.” Standing, Sienna walked forward and paced around the girl, inspecting her from every angle. Testing her. Waiting to see if she broke or tried to keep Sienna in front of her.

She did not. Weiss stood still, meeting her eyes when she passed by but never once turning.

Sienna had never found herself so easily dismissed.

Coming to a stop before her, Sienna gripped the girl’s chin and tilted her head up. There was no shaking there, no fear. Weiss Schnee met her eyes defiantly.

“Tell me. What would you do in my position?”

It was curiosity. Nothing more. Never in her life would she allow a Schnee to decide her own fate, but this one had earned some small measure of respect and, if it were within her power, she might consider honouring that.

Might.

It all depended on her mood.

“Dead you serve us no purpose, but alive you are a mouth to feed and protect. There are too many in our ranks who have lost someone thanks to your family, and who would not think further than their own satisfaction in killing you. Had you such a person in your possession, what would you do with them?”

To her credit, the girl did not answer immediately. She considered the question. Thought on it. Eventually, her brows drew down.

“I don’t know. Maybe use them in a different way…?”

“Make use of them?” Sienna asked, amused.

“If possible. If they’re no good dead and useless alive, then take away the latter problem.”

“An interesting proposal.” Sienna strode back to her throne, ascended the two steps up and sat, looking imperiously down on the girl. “Tell me then, Weiss Schnee. What can _you_ do for me? Can you cook?”

“No…”

“Of course not. You would have servants to do it for you. Can you clean?”

Embarrassed, the girl shook her head. “I – I could learn…”

Oh, how adorable that the first sign of weakness came not from a threat to her life, but the implication that she was less capable than the average person. She had pride, Sienna would give her that much.

“You certainly cannot sew or repair equipment, then. Your knowledge of dust might be useful, but I would be a fool to trust you with it. Tell me then, what skills _do_ you possess?”

“I…” Weiss thought hard. “I can sing…?”

Oh? Sienna sat a little taller, watching her speculatively. “You _are_ quite famous for your voice, aren’t you? I believe you retired.”

“To become a huntress, yes. That… That was when I was captured by you.”

 “Hm.” Sienna had never heard the girl sing – it would have been a rather large taboo for her, as leader of the White Fang, to attend a concern – but she knew that the girl was famed for her voice and performances. They had been a source of some pride for the SDC, and consequently quite a bit of drama when she suddenly announced she would quit. “An entertainer, then. That is not a poor idea. We have cooks, warriors and administrative staff aplenty, but hardly anyone who could perform for us.”

And, if they played their cards right, they might be able to make some money off it. No concerns, obviously, but there were those who might still buy Wiess Schnee’s albums even if she _was_ a captive for the White Fang. It would also prove to the world that they had _not_ slain her and were not as bloodthirsty as Jacques Schnee gave on. Better still, they could make it clear that they had offered a ransom and _he_ rejected it.

Just imagining him trying to explain that one away gave her goose bumps.

“It’s decided then. You will not be killed and will be allowed to live here peacefully as my personal entertainer.” Sienna raised a hand. “Ilia.”

“Sienna?” Ilia Amitola asked, appearing to her side.

“Take Weiss to your quarters and see her prepared. Guard her with your life and be sure to warn any that seek to harm her just who they cross. You may use any methods necessary to protect her. Prepare her for tonight. I have a meeting to discuss her capture and fate and would have her perform as proof of my claim.”

Ilia bowed and moved down to the girl, who was still staring up at Sienna.

Proud. Unyielding. Defiant.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how she was still alive.

Or, well, she was, but it involved acknowledging that her father, in some twisted self-serving way, had saved her life. By being the worst scum imaginable, but still. She was alive _because_ he refused to ransom her back.

It didn’t surprise her but still hurt.

Still, this was neither the time or place for such thoughts and Weiss listened to the girl who had introduced herself as Ilia. Firm and focused, but without the raw hate for her that she had expected, the girl laid out the law.

“You’ll need to stay with me at all times. Or if not me, Sienna or anyone else that I or her tell you is safe. We’re not going to keep you always wish us, that would be annoying for everyone, but you can’t afford to wander off alone. There are plenty of people here who would jump at the chance to kill you.”

“I understand. I won’t act out.”

“I hope you do. I don’t have anything personally against you and I _will_ try and step in if anyone tries to hurt you, but I can’t do that if you sneak away and get in trouble.”

Weiss nodded, trying to show her intent to co-operate. The rules were all logical and made sense. Things like Weiss telling her or someone else if she was hungry, not exploring, not expecting to eat in public areas and what to do if she was threatened by someone. It was very clear she was to be a second-class citizen, but more for her safety than any desire to crush her spirit.

If they wanted to do that, it wouldn’t have been hard.

“I hope you’re ready to perform tonight,” Ilia said. “Your capture is big news in the White Fang and a lot of people want to know what the final decision is for you. Sienna letting you live isn’t going to be popular.”

“Will they try and change her mind?”

“Almost certainly, but Sienna isn’t known for being weak-willed. The problem is going to be if you make a poor performance, since it’ll seem like you’re being used poorly. At least if you sing well, they can say Sienna was right to make you an entertainer.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you. I’m confident in my ability.”

“Good.” Ilia turned and tossed a bundle of cloth at her. “Here. There’s a shower in the room over there. Take one and get changed, but leave the door unlocked. I can break it down if I have to and that’s only going to annoy both of us.”

Nodding, Weiss looked down at the frankly revealing outfit. Not scandalously so – it actually came with wife, puffy trousers instead of a skirt, but the top was a separate piece and would only come down to below her breasts, leaving her midriff exposed. With the sash and the faintly see-through material on the legs, she realised it was what she’d seen in pictures of Vacuo.

A belly-dancer’s outfit.

“Is there a problem?” Ilia asked.

“No. Thank you for your help. I’ll just get changed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting that she was to entertain at was an awkward and tense affair, especially when Weiss entered. She didn’t recognise many of those in attendance, but two stood out. Sienna for obvious reasons, and another, Adam Taurus, the very man who had captured and defeated her. There were three others there, all male, and Adam was the only one who continued to wear the White Fang mask.

The others didn’t seem to mind. They were more focused on her, initially in anger and rage, before that shifted to amusement when Sienna said something, probably explaining her deal. They didn’t seem _pleased_ per se, but not against it.

Weiss’ first job wasn’t to sing. It was to serve food and drink. To be _serve_ the faunus, despite being a Schnee. The symbolism wasn’t lost on her. Nor were the consequences of refusing. As such, Weiss took the plates and glasses handed to her by the door and brought them to the table, serving and laying them out in silence.

The outfit, as she first thought, was difficult to get used to. It covered everywhere that ought to be covered and didn’t restrict her movement and came in a dark blue colour that worked with her pale skin and white hair. If anything, it was the things it hinted at which left her uncomfortable. And her exposed stomach and lower back.

That took some getting used to.

“So, her father refused the ransom,” one of the faunus said as she came back with a jug of some alcoholic drink and poured it for each of them in turn. “Not sure if that should surprise me or not.”

“The bigger question is why she still lives,” Adam Taurus said.

“Killing her would portray us as monsters,” Sienna said.

“We’re terrorists.”

“Even terrorists need standards,” one of the other faunus replied. “Sienna is right here, as much as it pains me to admit it. Still, even if we don’t kill her, there’s no reason she can’t be put to use.”

“Give her to the men,” the other suggested, leering at Weiss’ body. “I’m sure they would enjoy a chance to break her. It’s about time a Schnee was fucked by a faunus instead of it being the other way around.”

Weiss kept her eyes down and poured wine into a glass, refusing to rise to the bait. She felt Sienna’s eyes on her, judging her reaction. While she hated the thought of being so passive, common sense dictated it was the best option for survival.

“I would not touch a Schnee,” Adam said. “What self-respecting faunus would?”

“Ha. Don’t be a prude.” The one from before gripped Weiss’ ass through the sheer fabric of her trousers, making her jump and place a hand on the table to steady herself. “She has nice cheeks and I’m sure she’s tight as anything. The men have sacrificed much to get here. Hell, even some of the women would enjoy a shot with her.” He dipped his hands between her legs and rubbed her core. “You telling me you wouldn’t want to see a Schnee dripping with faunus seed?”

“I’d rather see her dead, but if that is off the table, I’d prefer not to _see_ her at all.”

Weiss resisted the urge to pull away as the man groped her, taking not only her silence for permission but, more importantly, Sienna’s. The leader of the White Fang held Weiss’ gaze with a questioning, almost challenging, expression.

_What will you do?_ It seemed to say. _Will you attack him? Break free?_

It was a test. Weiss knew it, as did the man doing this to her. As his fingers teased her privates directly and his eyes roved over her toned stomach and small breasts, Weiss carefully poured the final glass of wine and passed it over to Sienna.

“She is _my_ entertainment,” Sienna said. “The men will not have her. You know full well someone would try to kill her.”

“Ah. True.” The man removed his hand, though not without rubbing it across her ass. “It was a nice thought, though. I guess having her like this is the best on all accounts.”

Weiss hurried back to Ilia as Sienna dismissed her, fighting past the anger she felt and keeping her pace as steady and calm as possible. She wanted nothing more than to rush back and smash the bottle of wine over the man’s head.

“You did well,” Ilia said. “If you acted out or refused him, he might have used it as proof Sienna can’t control you. If you’re passive and follow orders, it’ll be easier to protect you.”

“I know.” Weiss took a deep breath and let it go. “I know, Ilia. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to like it. Just put up with it for now. They’ll get bored of you soon enough. Once the novelty wears off.” Ilia seemed apologetic at not being able to offer more, but Weiss knew there was little more to add.

They were testing her. Testing her _and_ testing Sienna. Weiss had seen enough times of her farther testing members of the board or his own Directors to recognise it. Everything was a subtle power play back home, and it seemed like the White Fang was little different.

Sienna had to show that Weiss had submitted. What better way than with direct proof?

_I can do this,_ Weiss thought. _I’m not going to let them, or father, win._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sienna was pleased with her newest asset. The girl had done well, even going so far as to dismiss the crude suggestions and actions of her lieutenants, and to stay firm in the threats of Adam to kill her outright. If nothing else, Weiss had earned her respect for that.

Now it was time for a little more.

“Servant,” Sienna called, clapping her hands together. It earned a laugh from the men and even the tiniest hint of a smile from Adam, especially as Weiss strode forward, expression demure. “It’s time for you to perform for us. Sing us one of your famous little numbers.”

“Oh. Dinner and a song. I like this.”

“Hm. I’ve never heard the Schnee sing. Always seemed like such bad form.”

“Indeed.” Adam said, leaning back. Whatever he thought of Weiss, he was pleased to be the one responsible for her capture. It had, and would, earn him much renown among their ranks. “It should be interesting if nothing else.”

Weiss nodded and stepped back, bringing one hand up to her chest.

“Not there,” Sienna interrupted, smiling sarcastically.

“Then where?” Weiss asked. She paused, “M-Master?”

“Oh. Master. Ha.”

“ _Sienna_ will do. It is my name. As for where…” Sienna slammed the palm of her hand on the table three times. “There’s only us here, so no need for a stage. Climb on up and give us a little show.”

The girl looked nervous for half-a-second, but quickly schooled her features and nodded obediently. With a look to Sienna for permission, Weiss drew out a chair that was unused and stepped up onto it, stepping up again onto the table. It was solid construction and held, though Sienna placed a hand under the corner she stepped on just in case it flipped.

She realised at the last second that Weiss was barefoot. Small and dainty feet carefully made their way past plates and glasses towards the centre of the table. She had to step over a jug of water and some plates, made more awkward because of the whoops and laughter of the other men there. Gently, Weiss nudged a small pot of flowers aside with her toe and stood in the centre of the table, surrounded by White Fang.

Sienna waved a hand, gesturing for her to begin.

_“Mirror, tell me something…”_

“Dance as well,” Sienna ordered, cutting in for a moment. “I didn’t bring you up there just to sing for me. Entertain us properly.” It was a challenge more than reality. Sienna didn’t expect her to dance, or to know how, but a little public humiliation would endear the White Fang to Weiss’ new role.

Which was why Sienna was so surprised that, aside for a moment of hesitation, Weiss Schnee began to sway and shake her hips, dancing agilely in the middle of the table.

_“Tell me who’s the loneliest of all…? Mirror, tell me something…”_

It was slow and languid, not at all energetic like the belly-dancing outfit suggested, but that somehow suited her more – or the song. Weiss continued to sing, eyes locked on Sienna’s as she ran her hands back and forth before her, swaying to some tune that none of them could hear, creating a beat with her bare feet upon the wooden surface.

Sienna found herself enraptured. As did her lieutenants. Even Adam was listening.

_“Save me from the things I’ve seen! I can keep it from the world-”_

The whole time, without fail, Weiss’ eyes were locked onto hers.

Her challenge had been met, and what was more, Weiss’ gaze seemed to challenge her in turn. Telling Sienna that she would not be broken, that she would not bend and would not buckle beneath this, no matter what hand she was dealt.

That defiant gaze tempted her. Called to her.

Challenged her.

“Strip.” Sienna hissed, eyes narrowing. Past Weiss’ legs, the other faunus looked surprised – and then delighted. “Take your clothes off,” she ordered. “Entertain us with your body. Like a good little Schnee.”

Again, Sienna didn’t expect it.

The girl would blush. She would stammer. She would beg and plead, and in so doing show herself weak in front of the other members of the White Fang. It would reaffirm her control over the girl and make it clear the Schnee was an object and a servant, nothing more.

It was all about power. Authority.

Which was why Sienna’s eyes almost bugged out when Weiss’ hand came up to her shoulder and pushed one of her straps down, then the other. Without missing a beat in her dance, or her song, the Schnee let the sheer fabric fall, revealing her small and perfectly-formed breasts to the world.

Or to Sienna, anyway. The men on the other side of the table hurried around for a proper view. They were, Sienna had to admit, beautiful. Weiss Schnee was beautiful. Refined in a way only high living and expensive products could manage. She held herself like a princess, like royalty, and the fact that she was topless before them didn’t seem to detract from that.

If anything, it made Sienna feel smaller. Petty.

She didn’t like that.

“The trousers, too. I want you entirely naked.”

_“Mirror, tell me something~”_

Weiss dipped, dropping low and teasing the sash from her waist, loosening her trousers, which fell quickly without the sash to support them, pooling around her ankles as she linked her hands above her head and shook her hips from side to side.

She was naked beneath but for a frilly pair of knickers.

With no hesitation, she removed those as well, letting them fall to her feet before stepping out of them, as naked as the day she was born. The girl’s skin was so pale and smooth, and although she was faintly flushed from being naked before them, she didn’t falter, stammer her song or stop dancing.

Debased and humiliated before them, Weiss Schnee acted as though it were _they_ who should be embarrassed. As if _they_ had debased themselves by demanding such of her, and that she was somehow _humouring_ them by complying.

Worse, it was working. Sienna _felt_ ashamed.

That could not stand. The girl had to know who was in charge here. The others had to see that Sienna remained the one in control. She had to regain that, and the Schnee had to respect that. If not, she would find herself in trouble.

“Come here,” Sienna commanded, crooking a finger.

Weiss looked unsure, but did as asked, stepping out of her discarded clothing and padding over to Sienna’s side of the table, never once stopping her song. It had repeated twice now, not that Sienna cared to make her stop.

“Sit.”

Slowly, uncertainly, the girl bent one knee and laid it under her, sitting down in front of Sienna while using her leg to hide her crotch from view. An attractive pose. Cultured. She could have starred in a piece of art, and Sienna found herself unwilling to ruin that when it was so close to her. The girl’s skin, her hair, her eyes, her voice, even the gentle and small shape of her breasts. They were all so perfectly designed. So fitting.

But an example had to be made and Sienna stood, placing a hand on Weiss’ shoulder and pushing her back. “Lay back,” she said, “And don’t stop singing.”

The girl complied, extending her body so that she lay out flat, her feet pointed towards Sienna and her head towards the White Fang, who were watching curiously, not fully aware of what she was doing, but content to wait and see. Weiss’ arms lay beside her, not once trying to cover her breasts or protect her modesty from them.

Still, _somehow_ it wasn’t submissive. _Somehow,_ she still managed to look so defiant, even flat on her back, naked in front of them.

Suddenly, one of the men stood and reached forward, cupping Weiss’ breast.

Sienna froze.

Weiss did not. _“Tell me~”_

It wasn’t planned or intended, but the man took Sienna’s silence as invitation and began to fondle the girl, playing with her while she lay flat on the table and sang for them. In laying her out as such, she must have made it seem clear she was an offering.

Sienna bit her lip, half wishing Weiss would scream or cry out.

But she didn’t. The stubborn girl kept on singing, even as she was molested.

One of the others took that as their cue to join in and knelt up on the table, squeezing her other breast for a moment and then diving down to take the nipple between his lips, teasing and licking at it. He bit down, sucked and then licked at the sensitive little nub.

_“Mirror~”_

Why? Why wouldn’t she break?

Pushing her chair back, Sienna stood and grabbed Weiss’ ankles, then _tore_ her legs apart. The tiny pink slit between her legs stood clear, as small, smooth and perfect as the rest of her. Even her ankles felt fragile in Sienna’s hands, as if they might break if she squeezed them too hard. She found herself holding them gently and marvelling at the girl’s skin. It looked as though Weiss Schnee had not a hair on her legs, or that hair would not grow there at all.

_“I can keep it from the world…”_

_I don’t want her to ignore me,_ Sienna realised, drawing the girl back – away from the hands of the others. She didn’t want them touching her either. Pulling back, Sienna brought the girl’s hips to the edge of the table and quickly worked open the buckle of her belt, pushing her trousers down. Her cock, a good eight inches of hard power, shot up, already at full attention.

Was the girl a virgin? She almost had to be. Untouched and pristine. The thought of letting someone else within the White Fang claim her was impossible to stomach. Weiss was _her_ entertainer, her singer.

“Sing for me,” Sienna rasped, pushing herself forward and into Weiss.

“Ah!” Weiss’ breath hitched, though only for a second. She recovered quickly. “ _M-Mirror, t-tell me something…”_

Sienna purred, more pleased than she thought she ought to be to have garnered a reaction from her. Not the others, despite their manhandling or their disgusting comments on passing her to the men to be raped and beaten, but her, her and the cock that was slowly sinking into Weiss, stretching her impossibly tight walls.

Sweat spread across Sienna’s brow as she fought the urge to push forwards and claim her. It would not do to be rough with Weiss. It would feel like taking a hammer to a porcelain statue. Not only would it be pointless, but it would make her appear the barbarian.

Instead, she drew Weiss slowly back onto her, inching her length into the girl one bit at a time, always waiting, giving her a chance to accustom to the intrusion, to stretch around her. By the time she had almost hilted herself inside, Weiss’ breathing had picked up through her lyrics, and Sienna found herself before a firm barrier.

_I’m her first,_ Sienna thought, quivering with delight and desire. _Her first and only._

Leaning over the girl, Sienna silenced her song at last by pressing her lips down onto Weiss’. It would be all but impossible for Weiss to keep singing while her virginity was taken and in some strange way, Sienna didn’t want to cheat the victory. It would feel cheap and forced. By kissing her, Sienna allowed Weiss a chance to catch her breath.

And then she had pushed through.

Weiss’ muscles clamped down – her legs too, wrapping around Sienna’s hips. Not out of romance, but a reflexive reaction to the stinging pain. Sienna remained perfectly still, one hand stroking Weiss’ cheek, the other rubbing her hips gently, trying to calm her. All the while, her tongue fought with Weiss’, who wouldn’t give up even that small victory for her.

Even here, being raped on a table before all the others, Weiss refused to submit.

It was foolish.

Pointless.

Reckless.

“Wonderful…” Sienna whispered, pulling back. “Perfect.” Her eyes hardened a moment later and she thrust deep inside, earning a grunt from the girl. “Mine,” she snapped, both for Weiss’ sake and the others. “You are mine.”

Adam snorted and made some derogatory remark, probably about sleeping or breeding with human filth, but Sienna ignored it. Faunus could be just as pathetic, just as petty and just as cruel as any human. Few among them burned with the same fire that this girl did. Even now, being taken in such a way, Weiss stared into her eyes, pinched slightly with pain but still defiant.

_You cannot break me,_ they seemed to say.

Sienna wasn’t sure she wanted to.

No, she did. But not in the way the girl thought. Not to break and leave a ruined husk, but to break through those castle walls and prove _herself_ worthy. Lifting one of Weiss’ legs up to let herself plunge deeper, Sienna laid feather-light kisses up and down the girl’s neck, drawing out a surprised gasp.

It drove her on. It was more arousing than any tightness, any warmth. Lost in number were the amount of times Sienna had fucked or been fucked, but never had it felt like this. Weaving her fingers into Weiss’ soft and beautiful hair, she tugged the girl’s head back and feasted on her neck, tasting every sharp breath the girl made and feeling her pulse against her tongue.

It was _racing_. Just like hers.

That was almost the only proof of Weiss’ pleasure, but it was proof enough for her and Sienna pounded into her all the harder. She could take it. This one wouldn’t be broken by a little harsh play and was, in fact, digging her nails into Sienna’s back, scoring lines across her dark skin. Marking her.

Yes… Marking her.

Eyes hazy with need and desire, Sienna opened her mouth and _bit down_ on Weiss’ neck.

“Ah! Aahhhh!” Weiss’ muscles tightened. “Ahhh! M-Mirror… Ah! Oh!”

No more singing. Or not this song. No song of loneliness and captivity, but one of primal lust and pleasure – of two merged as one, connected in a dance as old as time itself. If needs be, Sienna would _fuck_ the loneliness out of her.

Her teeth let go of Weiss’ soft skin and she licked the bruise there. Weiss bruised so easily but made no complaint. Or perhaps the complaints were lost in plaintive moans and desperate attempts at lyrics that couldn’t hope to push past them.

“Hah! Ah! Oh! Un! Ah!”

Music to her ears.

And if Weiss’ voice was music, then her body was art. Sienna pushed herself up, still sliding her dick deep inside of the girl, but now propped up so that she could get a proper look at Weiss’ body. Her pale skin, the subtle valley of her small breasts and the long never-ending dip down her toned stomach to her little belly-button. Everything was small and delicate yet hiding power and resilience beyond her age or experience.

If her thoughts of her father were any indication, and her song, then her life had been a lonely and cold one. No longer. Sienna’s balls tightened and her pace picked up as she prepared to deliver _hot fire_ directly into the girl’s womb.

Dropping down once again, Sienna fastened her lips onto one of the girl’s nipples, rubbing the stiff bud between tongue and lip and purring as Weiss arched her back without really meaning to, begging for more attention.

If it were possible, Sienna would have given her it. Would have worshipped her for days at a time. Perhaps she would – why not? Weiss was hers now.

But now, here and now, such patience was impossible.

Sienna pushed her knees up onto the table and mounted it, pushing Weiss’ body back on itself and sliding balls deep into her, pinning her down in a mating press with their noses touching. Weiss’ eyes were clouded with desire and confusion. No embarrassment. No fear. No care for those around her watching them.

Those people were beneath her. Beneath them both. Let them watch. Let them watch and know that they would never have something like this. Slamming in and out of the girl’s pussy and feeling Weiss beginning to shake, Sienna leaned down and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

“Say my name,” she whispered. “Say it.”

Weiss grit her teeth and whispered through them, “Mirror. Tell me somethi-”

Sienna silenced her with another kiss, desperate and forceful. “Please, Weiss,” she whispered. _Begged_. “I have to hear it.”

Pale blue eyes grew wide, sensing the vulnerability, the desire, or just reaching some understanding as they stared up and down at one another, Sienna feverishly kissing Weiss’ chin, neck and ears, groaning as her orgasm approached.

“Please, Weiss!”

“S-Sienna…”

“Yes!” It was everything. Sienna collapsed down on Weiss, fastened her lips onto the girl’s neck and plunged deep inside of her. Her balls twitched once, pushing against Weiss’ slit as she felt a wave crash over her. “I’m cumming!”

“SIENNA!” Weiss screamed back, bringing her arm sup around Sienna’s shoulders and holding on tightly. “Siennaaaaa!”

Groaning, Sienna came, erupting and shooting ropes of cum deep inside of Weiss, gasping the girl’s name into her neck and pushing as much of herself in as she could. Laying her weight down over her, she pinned Weiss to the table and bred her, ensuring every drop of sperm stay sealed within. Sienna’s hands slapped those of her lieutenants away, securing Weiss for herself as she stared down into her lover’s bright blue eyes, watching the realisation, the medley of emotions and feelings that tore across Weiss’ face.

Lust, desire, pleasure, and there, just barely, the briefest sign of defeat.

Weiss was not alone in it.

Sienna had been thoroughly defeated as well. Brought low by this human, this girl.

This Goddess.

Slowly, with her cock still twitching, Sienna drew back and out of Weiss, laying down atop and cuddling her body as they lay in the middle of the table, covered in sweat. Weiss was breathing heavily, eyes hazy and arms wrapped limply around Sienna’s shoulders.

Sienna nuzzled her lover’s neck, brushing her nose against her sensitive skin and licking up her chin, to her full lips, which she claimed with a tender kiss.

Stepping back was the hardest thing she had ever done, but Sienna managed it, drawing Weiss into her lap and holding the girl’s body against her own, hiding her naked form from view. Suddenly, the lecherous stares of the others bothered her. Weiss was not theirs to lust over.

“Ilia,” she snapped.

“Yes Sienna?”

“Take Weiss back to my quarters. See her cleaned and put to bed.”

“Your quarters, ma’am?”

“Yes.” Sienna glared at the girl, unwilling to repeat herself.

Ilia nodded quickly. “Y-Yes. I’ll see it done.” She moved to take Weiss, something that almost had Sienna hissing before she recalled it was on her orders, Reluctantly, she let Weiss go, though not without one final kiss to make her position clear.

None of those watching, even Adam, could have misrepresented her actions. Sienna sat back, utterly naked and feeling not a jot of shame for it. Stretching her arms above her head, she leaned to one side, resting her cheek on her fist.

“So, what others matters do we have to discuss?”

One of them swallowed. “The Schnee-”

“Is no longer up for discussion. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sienna.”

“Good.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

Weiss could barely think as Ilia carted her not to her original room, but a new, much more opulent, one. One hand rested on her stomach, the other on her chest as she caught her breath and tried to understand not only what had happened, but what she’d seen in Sienna’s eyes. The humiliation had been obvious, the desire of the White Fang to treat her like a slave, but there, at the end, she’d seen something _more_ from Sienna.

Something… different. Exciting.

At that moment, Weiss had given in to the pleasure and found herself enjoying it. More than she should have. More than she ever thought she could have.

“You were amazing,” Ilia said breathily. “The song. The dance. The way you moved…”

She would have thanked the other girl but was too confused to. Her legs twitched and she slumped, relying on Ilia to manoeuvre her to the bed. It was not a bad exhaustion. In fact, Weiss’ body felt wonderful. Incredible.

Sated.

Was that what it felt like to be wanted? Well and truly wanted by someone not for her name or fortune, but for who she was?

Did Sienna… In some twisted way, did Sienna _like_ her?

And what did Weiss think of that?

Sienna was a monster. A terrorist. A criminal. But really, was her father any better? Obviously not. He’d left her to die; encouraged Sienna to kill her just to serve his own purposes. Sienna may have sought to humiliate her, but Jacques Schnee did not stop at that with those he wanted out of the way. He ruined them. Sometimes financially. Sometimes in other, more horrible, ways.

Whitley had been shaping up to be the same when she left, and Winter, for all that Weiss loved her sister, had abandoned them. Run off to join the Atlas military and leave Weiss behind in a home that wasn’t a home, with people who didn’t care for her. Only Klein, bless him, and even then, he was limited by whatever Jacques decided.

Really, Sienna wasn’t as bad as that.

Was this Stockholm syndrome? Weiss wasn’t sure.

“They’ll know not to touch you anymore,” Ilia said, laying her down. “Sienna has marked her claim now. With a human no less. I… I never thought that would happen, but I can see why. You were amazing, Weiss. So powerful. So proud.”

“I stripped…” Weiss said blearily.

“Yes, but you did it with such power. Such control. I… I couldn’t look away. I can’t now.”

Slowly, with a blush to her cheeks, Ilia lowered herself down over Weiss’ body, pressing her lips to Weiss’ collarbone, then her breastbone, then down onto her sensitive breasts. Lower and lower, Ilia trailed her lips and tongue, until she was kissing her way down Weiss’ stomach and towards her nether regions.

_Oh,_ Weiss thought distractedly. _That explains why Ilia was looking at me earlier when I was getting changed._

That was all she could think as her legs moved automatically, opening to let Ilia between them. There was a moment where hot breath brushed against her already wet lips, and then a tongue was pushing between them, lapping up the seed that dribbled from her.

“Ahhh…” Weiss’ eyes rolled back as she lay on the bed, gripping the sheets above her.

As Ilia’s tongue lapped at her, cleaning her body in a way she was sure Sienna hadn’t intended, Weiss let her eyes drift shut. This wasn’t what she’d expected when she’d been captured by the White Fang.

Maybe, just maybe, she could make it work…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sienna scowled as she pushed into her tent, eyes angry and ears flicking back and forth in clear agitation. With a loud huff, she fell into her seat, crossed one leg over her knee and gripped the armrest with enough force to dig her nails into it.

Immediately, two soft arms wrapped around her neck from behind. A smooth cheek pressed against her own, the fragrant scent of white lilies reaching her nose as Weiss laid a featherlight kiss on her cheek.

“You look upset.”

The tension flowed out of her. Leaning back, Sienna brought a hand up to cup Weiss’ face and turned to lay a soft kiss on her lips. “I could never be upset with you around.”

“Mhm.” Weiss kissed her back, slipping her tongue against Sienna’s, then pulled away. “But I’m not always around, am I? What happened? Did Adam say something?”

“Hah. It’s always Adam, isn’t it? Am I so easy to read?”

“Only to me.” Weiss held onto her, simply offering warmth and companionship. It was exactly what her tired body needed. “As for him, well, he’s always been a problem. You should get rid of him already.”

Sienna hummed. “He has loyal followers…”

“All the more reason to remove him before he gets more.”

“True.” Her eyes drifted shut. “You’re as wise as ever. What did I do to deserve you?”

“Hm. I think you kidnapped me, held me down and ravaged me,” Weiss said. “I can’t exactly remember.”

“Shush, you,” Sienna whispered, drawing Weiss around the chair and onto her lap.

“I’ve prepared a bath for you,” Weiss said. “And oils for a massage.”

“Leave them,” Sienna insisted, rubbing Weiss’ stomach, where a small but noticeable bulge was beginning to make itself apparent. “I don’t want you working too hard and having you like this eases me more than any massage could.”

“Really? I was thinking to use my breasts to rub the oil into you.”

Sienna swallowed. “No,” she managed, fighting her desire. “Not with you pregnant with my child.” Sienna laid a kiss on Weiss’ neck. “Our child.”

“Our? I’m just an entertainer. Or is it concubine now?”

“Just?” Sienna growled and dipped Weiss down, claiming her lips with her own. She purred into Weiss’ mouth as her pale arms came around Sienna’s neck once more, holding on. As ever, Weiss fought against her tongue ferociously, beating Sienna back and claiming her mouth in turn.

The battle raged for almost a full minute before Sienna surrendered.

“You are not _just_ anything here, Weiss. Sometimes, I question who is the real leader of the White Fang. You, or me.”

Weiss smiled coyly. “Does that mean I’ve finally tamed you?”

Hoisting the girl up, Sienna carried her back to the bed at the back of their tent, pushing her carefully down into the sheets and pillows and gazing over her lover’s beautiful body. Theirs was a ritual done many times before and that which would be done many again. It never lost its appeal, or its allure.

“No one tames Sienna Khan.”

“Really?” Weiss linked her hands behind Sienna’s neck, and her legs behind her hips. “I’d like to test that theory.”

Proud. Firm. Defiant.

Weiss had never changed and, if Sienna had her way, never would.

If Weiss stood now and walked away, walked out the door, Sienna would not stop her. Could not stop her. As much as they might play their games, Sienna knew she had been bested. Knew that she had been tamed and broken so thoroughly.

“Stay,” Sienna whispered weakly, vulnerably. “Stay with me?”

A hand cupped her cheek. “Where would I go, Sienna? To a family that doesn’t want me? To a father who left me for dead? To a life of lonely mirrors and hidden words, of pride, expectation and the enmity of all those who hate me for my father’s actions?”

Pushing up, Weiss kissed her, drawing Sienna down as she fell back, pulling her down atop her.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
